


All I want for Christmas

by weeping_ice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dean is a mommy, Gen, flashfiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: E' la vigilia di Natale e due bimbi dormono davanti al camino.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sepherim_ml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/gifts).



**Titolo:** All I want for Christmas  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Personaggi:** Dean e Sam bimbi, breve apparizione di adulti.  
**Genere:** generale  
**Avvertimenti:** fluff, Winchildren, pre First season, Dean fa la mamma  
**Disclaimer:** i personaggi non sono miei, chiedete a Kripke per maggiori informazioni.  
**Note autore:** regalo di Natale per il mio amorino [](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/)**sepherim_ml**. Auguri amore, non è slash o porno, ma ha Dean mamma e due pulcini coccolosi ♥♥♥.  
Partecipa all'iniziativa natalizia di [Fanwriters.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/). Il prompt era "dormire davanti al caminetto".

  


Il vento fuori ululava forte e l’aria gelida filtrava fra le assi delle pareti della vecchia baita dove avrebbero passato quel Natale, ancora una volta senza papà, sperando solo di non morire congelati o sbranati da qualcosa.

Dean sospirò, riattizzando il fuoco. La legna e le scorte di cibo sarebbero durate ancora per un paio di giorni, al massimo quattro, se diminuiva la sua razione.

«Dean, quando torna papà?»

E come se tutta la situazione non bastasse, Sam non sembrava avere nessuna intenzione di dormire per quella notte, preferendo rimanere in piedi alle sue spalle.

«Dean?»

«Dovresti dormire, Sam.»

Per tutta risposta suo fratello si strinse la coperta intorno alle spalle e si avvicinò ancora un po’. «Ho paura,» bisbigliò. «Il letto cigola e fuori è buio e si sentono i lupi.»

«Non ci sono i lupi in questa regione, Sammy.»

Anche se non poteva garantire per i lupi mannari. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a papà di controllare prima del plenilunio.

Stava per ordinargli ancora di tornare a letto, ma Sam lo precedette. «E ho freddo. Posso rimanere qui con te?» pigolò, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Dean avrebbe riso volentieri di quel fifone del suo fratellino, se non fossero stati in quella situazione e se, in fondo, anche lui non avesse avuto paura e freddo e non avesse voluto, almeno per una volta, passare il Natale con papà.

Velocemente gli scompigliò i capelli. «Sei proprio un femminuccia, Samantha,» lo canzonò, alzandosi. «Vado a prendere i cuscini e le altre coperte. Tanto vale dormire davanti al camino stanotte.»

Gli ci vollero solo pochi secondi per raccattare tutto quello di cui potevano avere bisogno e preparare un giaciglio sul pavimento.

Sam guardava il cumulo di coperte, diffidente, quasi dovesse esserne inghiottito da un momento all’altro.

Dean rise appena, scostando le coperte. «Forza piccoletto, mettiti a dormire,» disse, guardandolo lanciarsi sul letto improvvisato. «Se papà sapesse che sei ancora sveglio mi ucciderebbe,» mormorò, rimboccandogli al meglio le coperte.

Sam sbadigliò e si accucciò in quell’involto caldo, stringendo un lembo del suo maglione e, proprio mentre Dean sistemava la pistola sotto il cuscino, lo strattonò appena.

«Uhm?» mugugnò, continuando a preparare il loro spazio per la notte.

«Dean… credi che Babbo Natale ci troverà qui?», mormorò Sam, mollando la presa e spingendosi il più possibile sotto le coperte, spiandolo da una fessura e lasciando vedere di sé solo un ciuffo castano.

Dean trattenne a stento un singhiozzo perché, cazzo, lui era il Babbo Natale di Sam e quell’anno non ci sarebbero stati regali l’indomani. Aveva fallito il suo compito più importante: prendersi cura del suo fratellino.

«Dean?»

Tirando su col naso, cercò di sorridere. «Stai tranquillo idiota, » disse, sperando di risultare abbastanza allegro. «Babbo Natale può arrivare ovunque. E in caso ti lascerà i regali dallo zio Bobby, lo sai.»

Sam annuì appena, prima di chiudere gli occhi. Il suo respiro si fece regolare e Dean rimase ad osservarlo per qualche minuto, prima di addormentarsi.

.:***:.

«Sei tornato!»

Dean aprì gli occhi di scatto. L’odore del caffè riempiva l’aria e Sam urlava eccitato nella stanza accanto, mentre una voce maschile rideva divertita.

Merda, non si era nemmeno accorto che qualcuno si era introdotto nella baita.

Stava giusto per estrarre la pistola, quando una seconda figura si stagliò sulla porta. «Mettila via idiota, prima di farti male,» grugnì questi, entrando lasciando cadere due buste del McDonald sul tavolo.

«Zio Bobby? Cosa ci fai qui?»

«È venuto a passare il Natale con noi, Deano,» rispose un divertito John Winchester, mentre usciva dalla minuscola cucina, portando un fin troppo eccitato Sammy in braccio.

E da come si dimenava, sembrava che quel moccioso avesse già fatto indigestione di zuccheri. «Dean, papà è qui. E anche zio Bobby. E ci sono dei regali,»urlò, abbracciando il collo del padre. «Avevi ragione, Babbo Natale ci ha trovati.»

Già, pensò Dean, alzandosi; sembrava proprio che quell’anno Babbo Natale li avesse trovati.

  



End file.
